Tahun Baru di Gaza
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Tak ada pesta. Tak ada tawa. Tak ada perayaan. Yang ada hanya perang. A tribute to Gaza genocide. ONESHOT. Read and review, please?


**Tahun Baru di Gaza**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_By: Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

_**A Tribute to Gaza Genocide**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jalur Gaza, 31 Desember 2008, 23.00.

Kilatan cahaya putih terlihat berjatuhan dari pesawat-pesawat tempur berbendera Israel, bersusulan detik demi detik. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara ledakan keras. Orang-orang berlarian sambil menjerit-jerit, kalut mencari perlindungan. Namun aku tahu, tak ada lagi tempat aman di wilayah ini. Tentu saja aku termasuk dalam orang-orang yang berlarian itu.

"Naruto… tunggu sebentar, Nak… _Ummi_ **(1)** lelah…," kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi berlari sambil menggenggam tanganku. Ia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibuku. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah hampir setengah jam terus berlarian.

"Mereka semakin mendekat, _Ummi_… kita tak boleh berlama-lama kalau mau terus bertahan!" seruku. Dalam hati, aku memang tak tega, namun keadaan memaksa kami untuk terus berlari. Entah sampai kapan.

"Ya Allah... selamatkanlah kam! _Allahu akbar_!" seru _Ummi_ sambil memaksakan kakinya terus berlari.

DUARRR!!!! Suara ledakan terdengar semakin keras. Tanda bahwa pasukan Zionis semakin mendekat.

"_ALLAHU AKBAR_!!!" seru orang-orang sambil terus berlarian. Anak-anak bertangis-tangisan ketakutan. Aku miris. Di malam tahun baru Masehi ini, kami tak dapat bersenang-senang seperti jutaan warga dunia lainnya. Kami juga mendapatkan 'kado tahun baru' dari Israel.

Bukan kembang api, melainkan bom fosfor putih dan uranium.

Bukan tawa bahagia, melainkan tangis kesakitan.

Bukan baju anyar, melainkan luka penuh racun.

Bukan kebahagiaan, melainkan penderitaan.

Sementara kami terus berlari, pesawat Israel semakin mendekat. Kami tahu, kecepatan berlari kami kalah dari kecepatan pesawat tempur mereka. Namun, jika Allah mengizinkan kami untuk tetap hidup, mengapa kami tak berusaha?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tiba-tiba, di tengah kepanikan oleh bom yang terus berjatuhan, terdengar suara gemuruh dan rentetan tembakan senapan mesin. Oh tidak. Sang mesin pembunuh telah datang. Tank-tank Israel yang terus menembakkan peluru secara membabi buta, itulah si mesin pembunuh itu. Korbannya tak pandang bulu, bisa manula, wanita, atau bahkan anak-anak. Kemarin, temanku, Ino Al-Azmi tewas terkena tembakan si mesin pembunuh ini. Bukti kalau mereka benar-benar tak pandang bulu dalam menembak.

"Setan! Setan! Setan kalian semua!!!" seru sahabatku, Sakura Fissilmi histeris. Air matanya bercucuran. Jilbab putihnya miring. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Namun ia nampak luar biasa kuat, padahal ia sudah berlari lebih lama dariku dan _Ummi_.

"Teruslah berlari, Sakura! Mereka semakin mendekat!" seruku sambil terus menggandeng _Ummi_ yang nampaknya sudah luar biasa kelelahan.

"Di sana, Naruto! Di ujung jalan itu ada bunker milik keluarga Zawadee! Kita bisa berlindung di situ!" seru temanku yang lain, Neji Walid. Ia menggandeng kedua adik sepupunya, Hinata dan Hanabi, yang nampak sama ketakutannya dengan Sakura. Jilbab mereka berdua juga miring, rambut mereka mencuat keluar dari jilbab.

"Sedikit lagi, Ummi! Sedikit lagi, dan _insyaallah_ kita aman!" seruku kepada _Ummi_. Secercah warna muncul di wajah pucat itu, yang terus berlari mengikutiku.

Tiba-tiba, suara gemuruh tank terdengar semakin keras. Oh, tidak! Pasukan Zionis semakin mendekat! Tentu saja nyawa kami dalam bahaya!

Kutarik _Ummi_ yang sudah mulai kepayahan. Sakura dan Neji terus berlari menuju bunker keluarga Zawadee. Lelah tampak di wajah mereka, namun ketakutan lebih mendominasi. Tiba-tiba, _Ummi_ terjatuh. Beliau sepertinya sudah tak kuat lagi.

"_Innalillahi_! _Ummi_!" seruku panik.

"Lari, Naruto! Jangan pedulikan _Ummi_! Selamatkan nyawamu! Biarkan _Umm_i mati syahid!" raung _Ummi_.

"Tidak mungkin Naru meninggalkan _Ummi_ dan membiarkan _Ummi_ tewas!" seruku tak percaya sambil berusaha menarik bangun _Ummi_. _Ummi_ menepis tanganku.

"Kau mau kehilangan nyawa juga? CEPAT LARI, SAYANG!!!!" raung _Ummi_. Sifat keras kepalanya memang sulit dikalahkan. Aku sangat tak tega, tetapi aku tak mungkin melawan kehendak _Ummi_. Memang sih, sejak awal _Ummi_ sudah bercita-cita mati syahid. Namun setidaknya tidak di depan mataku, kan?

Dengan sangat berat hati, aku berlari meninggalkan _Ummi_ tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari _Ummi_. Suara gemuruh tank semakin mendekat. Aku berlari, bersembunyi masuk rumah keluarga Zawadee. Tak seberapa lama setelah aku masuk, aku mendengar suara rentetan tembakan dan sebuah jeritan takbir. Jeritan dari mulut yang sangat kukenal.

"_ALLAHU AKBAAAAAAAAR_!!!!!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Waktu terus berlalu. Jam tanganku menunjukkan angka 23.30. Setengah jam menuju pergantian tahun Masehi. Di sini, di bunker keluarga Zawadee, keluarga sahabat dekatku, Sasuke Zawadee, aku dan beberapa orang temanku mencari perlindungan. Begitupun dengan beberapa teman Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Pukul 23.30," Sakura mengumumkan. Suaranya serak.

"Berarti setengah jam lagi…," sahut Shikamaru Yahya, temanku yang lain.

"Serangan di luar sana sudah berakhir belum ya?" celetuk teman Itachi, Deidara Affan. Wajah perakit rudal andalan Hamas itu nampak resah.

"Aku akan mengeceknya," sahut Itachi. Salah satu perwira muda Hamas itu bangkit, lalu berjalan menuju pintu bunker dengan gagahnya.

"Hati-hati," pesan Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu bunker dan memanjat tangga ke luar.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, terdengar suara teriakan Itachi.

"_Alhamdulillah_! Sudah aman! Tak ada tentara Israel!" serunya. Kami lalu menghela nafas lega dan mengucapkan hamdalah. Aku langsung menyusul Itachi ke atas, diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Aku langsung berlari ke jalanan, ke tempat dimana kutinggalkan _Ummi_ tadi.

Apa yang kulihat memang sesuai sekali dengan dugaanku. Seharusnya batinku sudah kuat, namun aku tetap saja tak bisa menahan isak tangisku.

Tubuh _Ummi_ telah terbujur kaku, dengan beberapa luka tembak di sekujur tubuhnya. Darah bersimbah dimana-mana, namun wajah _Ummi_ seperti tersenyum. Jika saja tak ada darah luka tembak, _Ummi_ bisa dikira sedang tertidur lelap. Kenyataannya, memang tertidur lelap. Untuk selama-lamanya.

"_Ummi_…," bisikku lirih sambil menghampiri jenazah Ummi.

"_Innalillahi wa inna lillahi raji'uuun_…," bisik Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Aku memeluk jenazah Ummi, merengkuh beliau dalam pelukanku. Aku mengelap darah dari wajahnya yang cantik. Beberapa helai rambut merah indahnya – yang hanya ditunjukkan kepadaku dan almarhum _Abi_ **(2) **menyelinap keluar dari jilbab putihnya. Aku merapikannya sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Biadab, biadab kau Zionis… iblis _la'natullah _**(3)**!!! Bersenang-senanglah kalian melihat penderitaan kami di dunia, lalu kami akan bahagia melihat kalian membusuk di Neraka!!!!!!!" raungku marah kepada langit malam Gaza yang penuh asap dan debu.

Sasuke merangkulku. Tentu saja sahabatku ini dapat merasakan penderitaanku. Ia telah merasakannya terlebih dahulu beberapa hari yang lalu. Ayahnya tewas bersama ayahku di jalan. Ketika itu, mereka sedang membantu membawa anak-anak yang terluka ke rumah sakit. Tak tahunya, justru mereka yang jadi korban. Ibunya tewas tertembak seperti _Ummi_. Bisa dibilang kami senasib.

"Bersabarlah…," bisik Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar tenang, meski sarat simpati dan kesedihan. "Sesungguhnya Allah akan membalas semuanya di akhirat…," sambungnya.

"Demi Allah… jika umurku panjang, aku akan terus melawan mereka sampai akhir hidupku!" sumpahku. Mataku berkilat-kilat oleh amarah. "Tanah Baitul Maqdis dan Masjidil Aqsa harus kembali ke pelukan Palestina! Kita tak boleh terkalahkan oleh pasukan setan itu!!!" raungku. Tanganku terkepal, meninju udara. Suaraku bergaung di jalanan.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga bersumpah… Baitul Maqdis harus dipegang oleh Palestina, meski itu mungkin berarti kiamat telah tiba…," kata-katanya terputus, bergaung di kegelapan malam. "Ya, kan, Itachi,ya _akhi_ **(4)**?" tanyanya kepada Itachi. Itachi mengangguk.

"Aku juga… aku benci melihat rakyat kita tercabik-cabik. Hamas dan Fatah harus bersatu! Perang ini harus berakhir!" seru Itachi berapi-api.

Di malam yang mengenaskan ini, pukul 23.50, tiga pemuda Palestina telah bersumpah untuk membela bangsanya dan merebut tanah yang telah dijajah oleh Zionis.

Tak berapa lama setelah kami mengucapkan sumpah kami, mendadak terdengar deru suara pesawat tempur Israel. Wajah kami kontan memucat.

"Langsung masuk bunker!" seru Itachi.

"Jangan!" sergah Sasuke sambil menarik kakaknya itu. "Kalau mereka melihat kau masuk rumah, bisa-bisa rumah dibom dan teman-teman tak bisa keluar dari bunker!" seru Sasuke. Itachi paham. Kami langsung berlari menjauh dari rumah keluarga Zawadee. Berharap bisa selamat dari cengkeraman pesawat pembom yang setiap menitnya menjatuhkan bom pembunuh kami semua.

Terdengar jeritan dan tangis anak-anak dari arah belakang kami. Aku menengok ke belakang, dan melihat guruku, Kurenai Shaffa sedang tergopoh-gopoh berlari sambil menggendong anaknya yang baru berumur lima bulan. Suaminya telah tiada, sehingga ia benar-benar ketakutan dan kerepotan mencari perlindungan.

"_Ustadzah_ **(5)** Kurenai!" seruku. Beliau menatapku, lalu mempercepat larinya.

"Oh, syukurlah! Kukira semua orang yang kukenal telah tewas!" isaknya. Anaknya menangis-nangis ribut, ketakutan.

"Anda terlihat repot sekali. Biar kubawakan putri anda!" kata Sasuke, menawarkan bantuan. _Ustadzah_ Kurenai menggeleng.

"Jika kami harus tewas… maka kami harus tewas berdua!" serunya keras kepala. Aku tak bisa melawan kehendaknya lagi. Jangankan aku, bahkan petinggi Hamas pun tak bisa. Sewaktu hamil, beliau selalu ikut berjuang dengan Hamas. Tak ada yang mampu melawan kehendaknya.

Terdengar ledakan keras dari radius sekitar tiga ratus meter dari sini. Artinya, mereka semakin mendekat. Ajal kami pun semakin mendekat. Kami berlari semakin kencang. Tangisan putri _Ustadzah_ Kurenai pun semakin keras.

Kami berbelok menuju jalan besar, tempat dimana sebuah rumah sakit umum berada. Kupikir, rumah sakit adalah salah satu tempat teraman di sini. Yang lain sepertinya berpendapat sama. Kami menghambur masuk rumah sakit. Ternyata, kami bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang berlindung di sini. Banyak orang lainnya yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudahkah kita aman?" tanyaku serak. Itachi mengangkat bahu. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

Aku melirik jam tanganku lagi. 23.58. 2 menit menuju pergantian tahun. Aku mengajak Sasuke untuk naik ke atap rumah sakit, untuk memantau serangan Israel. Itachi menemani Ustadzah Kurenai.

Setibanya di atap, kami disuguhi pemandangan kota Gaza yang penuh asap dan debu. Kehancuran terlihat dimana-mana. Aku dan Sasuke teperangah. Mengerikan sekali.

Pukul 23.59. Satu menit menuju tahun 2009.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa kami sadari, sebuah pesawat pembom berbendera Israel melintas, mendekati rumah sakit ini. Dalam hati aku berdoa dengan seluruh jiwaku, semoga ia tak menjatuhkan bom di tempatku berdiri saat ini.

_Lā ila ha ilallāh… muhammadarrsūlullāh…_

Namun ternyata doaku tak terkabulkan. Sesuatu yang diikuti asap berwarna putih dijatuhkan. Aku dan Sasuke pasrah. Kami tahu, hidup kami berakhir sampai di sini saja.

Bom itu terjatuh, meledak, menimbulkan kebisingan dan kehancuran luar biasa. Aku merasakan panas yang hebat di kulitku. Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Aku merasa lantai yang kupijak telah hancur, luluh lantak. Aku melayang. Terjatuh. Sekarat.

Lalu, semuanya terasa gelap, syahdu, dan sunyi. Tepat saat jamku menunjukkan pukul 00.00.

**::: The End :::**

**Lebih dari 5000 bangunan hancur.**

**12000 lainnya rusak.**

**Kerugian diperkirakan mencapai 1.8 Milyar.**

**1400 nyawa melayang. **

**5000 lainnya terluka.**

**Sepertiganya adalah anak-anak dan wanita.**

**Meski masa gencatan senjata telah diberlakukan, bantuan tetap saja di****halangi masuk Gaza.**

**Bantuan ****pangan dan medis yang telah ada di Gudang PBB dihancurkan dengan serangan bom fosfor putih.**

**Ribuan orang menderita.**

**Anak-anak menjadi yatim piatu, cacat, dan menderita luka psikis yang tak terobati.**

**Dan kita masih memilih untuk tidak peduli?**

**Ini bukan perang antar agama. Bukan perang antar ras. Ini krisis kemanusiaan.**

**Apapun agamamu, apapun rasmu, apapun suku bangsamu, saya hanya menginginkan satu hal: doa untuk semua saudara kita sesama manusia yang berada di Palestina. **

**Kita sama-sama tinggal di sebuah planet bernama Bumi.**

**Sama-sama berspesies Homo Sapiens.**

**Sama-sama memiliki pikiran, hati, dan nurani.**

**Dan kita masih memilih untuk tidak peduli? **_**What an egocentric person**_**.**

**Tak ada alasan untuk tidak peduli.**

**Meski kita tak dapat berjuang langsung di Gaza, setidaknya kita dapat mengirimkan bantuan dan doa. Atau berjuang dengan pena.**

**Peduli. Cuma itu yang bisa saya harapkan.**

**PS. Review atau tidak, terserah Anda.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**GLOSARIUM**

**(1)**. Ibu

**(2).** Ayah

**(3).** Yang dilaknat Allah

**(4).** Saudaraku

**(5).** Ibu guru


End file.
